Treatment of cellular tissues usually requires direct contact of target tissue with a medical instrument, usually by surgical procedures exposing both the target and intervening tissue to substantial trauma. Often, precise placement of a treatment probe is difficult because of the location of a target tissue in the body or the proximity of the target tissue to easily damaged, critical body organs, nerves, or other components.
High-frequency currents are used in electrocautery procedures for cutting human tissue especially when a bloodless incision is desired or when the operating site is not accessible with a normal scalpel but presents an access for a thin instrument through natural body openings such as the esophagus, intestines or urethra. Examples include the removal of prostatic adenomas, bladder tumors or intestinal polyps. In such cases, the high-frequency current is fed by a surgical probe into the tissue to be cut. The resulting dissipated heat causes boiling and vaporization of the cell fluid at this point, whereupon the cell walls rupture and the tissue is separated. The frequency of the current for this use must be above 300 kHz in order to avoid any adverse effects such as nerve and/or muscle responses.
Destruction of cellular tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases and medical conditions alone or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. It is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative where other procedures are unsafe. Ablative treatment devices have the advantage of using a destructive energy which is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection forces of circulating fluids and other natural body processes.
Microwave, radio frequency, acoustical (ultrasound) and light energy (laser) devices have been used to destroy malignant, benign and other types of cells and tissues from a wide variety of anatomic sites and organs. Tissues treated include isolated carcinoma masses and, more specifically, organs such as the prostate, glandular and stromal nodules characteristic of benign prostate hyperplasia. These devices typically include a catheter or cannula which is used to carry a radio frequency electrode or microwave antenna through a duct to the zone of treatment and apply energy diffusely through the duct wall into the surrounding tissue in all directions. These devices also have a sleeve which covers the electrode or antenna and is used to control the amount of ablation which occurs by exposing only a selected portion of the electrode or antenna. This sleeve is often hard to manufacture and often causes friction when it contact the electrode or antenna. The sleeve can also cause tissue damage as it is slid forward. Finally, the sleeve can be easily damaged during tissue penetration since the sleeve is very thin. In addition, these prior art devices have a single continuous electrode or antenna so that smaller discrete segments of the electrode can not be selectively energized. In addition, these single electrodes can not penetrate tissue and require a needle to do so.